star wars: origin of the jedi the begining
by fanhob12
Summary: This is a story on how the Jedi order and the first Jedi came to be. I plan on doing a little trilogy of this idea i have about the jedi and their origins. It is set in the Disney canon timeline so the setting will be set on Acho-to, the birthplace of the jedi in their timeline. Please enjoy


Star Wars

Origins of the Jedi Order

Part One

Beginnings

Chapter 1

On a small island on the planet Achoh-To a young man is running for his life. Smashing his way through brushes and tall grass he failed to see a small rock and trips over it and falls over face first. He hears the people chasing him stop and laughed at him. "Be grateful that you have been chosen," said a woman.

"Yes, your sacrifice will fuel the force," said a male.

"Why don't you guys be sacrificed in my place, if you like the force so much?" said Galann.

"Only the masters use the force. We need them to keep us save," said the leader of the group.

"Like I said, why don't you sacrifice yourselves for your precious masters?" said Galann. The leader of the group kneeled to him. "You're a slave, you don't question on why you were chosen," he said. "Right get him up," he said to the woman. As the woman went to get him, Galann pushed her ten feet away from him and she fell to the ground. Everyone looked at him in shock. Galann looked at his palm wondering how he did that. "You have the force? Impossible," said the leader. Galann looked at his palm again, and looked at the woman on the ground, who was starting to get back up. "That was the force? I have the force?" said Galann to himself. Galann got up and tried to use the force again on the leader. The leader closed his eyes and flinched but felt he didn't hit the ground. He opened his eyes and sees that he's still standing up. He looked at Galann who was surprised that nothing happened to him. The leader laughed, "Hahaha. Looks like that was just a fluke," he said. He walked up to Galann and knocked him out with a punch.

…

Galann woke up to find himself chained high, overlooking a massive cavernous hole. He tried to break free, but the chains were too strong for him. He looked towards the edge of the hole in the ground and saw that a huge audience has gathered to watch his demise. He sees the group that was chasing him watching with glee, and in the far back seated on thrones were the Masters. Wearing golden robes and each carrying a silver scepter, they are the ones who oversee protecting the tribe from invasion from the star gods and change the weather so that the tribe can grow crops. The Master in the middle banged his scepter on the ground for silence and got up from his throne. The crowed hushed and looked at him. "My people you honor me with your presence. It is that time of year again when we must unfortunately sacrifice one of our own so that the force can flourish and give us the power to protect you all from the star gods. Here Galann has gladly offered his life so that he can give us power. May the force be with him," said the Master.

"May the force be with him," the crowd uttered in unison. Galann glared at the Master for telling blatant lies. The Master continued "I am told that the star gods have arrived and landed on another island so we must be quick with this ceremony." He walked to the edge of the cavernous hole and stopped. He soon begun to utter words in an unspeakable tongue and the scepter begun to glow white. Suddenly Galann felt something was being drained from him from within. He started to struggle, to resist the pull but try as he might the pull was too strong, and he was beginning to lose consciousness and closed his eyes. Then, in his mind's eye, he saw a man with yellow eyes and wearing a scar on his left cheek. The man was unfamiliar to him, but he also sensed that he was a friend. The man with the yellow eyes spoke, "Resist, focus," was all he said. Galann focused and felt the pull stop. He opened his eyes and found he somehow broke free of the chains that were binding him to the ceiling. He found he somehow landed right in the middle of the crowd. There was silence for a moment as the crowd registered that he was there at all. Then the Master who was chanting shouted "Seize him!". The crowd didn't move as they are afraid of Galann. The group that captured Galann approaches him with caution. Galann saw that the chains are still wrapped around his wrists. The leader of the group then charged at him. Galann still focused, saw him move slower as he begun to use the force to move the chains in the direction, he wanted them to go, and the chains slammed into the leader and sent him flying into the cavernous hole. The crowed still heard his screams as the woman took charge. Galann, with the help of the force twirled the chains around faster and faster, offering him a defense. The woman stopped, trying to figure out what to do when someone shouted, "SKY GODS!". Everyone looked at the entrance and found that it is blocked by strange beings carrying strange weapons.

End of chapter 1


End file.
